Code Phazon R0
by BlackTyrantValvatorez
Summary: A Phazon Meteor struck the Code Geass world fifteen years before Lelouch is born and the Space Pirates arrive to mine the Phazon. Fast forward six years and Britannia knows of the operations going on in Australia. A war is declared, and the Holy Britannian Empire and the Space Pirates are at war with one another.
1. Chapter 1

Space Pirate Log 2314, August 13th, Z.F. 06, Frigate 'Vol Paragom' Captain Kha Zuyon.

"It has been six years since Zebes has fallen and we were forced to leave. Our cargo has a 100% survival rate: Metroids and personnel are healthy but everything is on restricted feeding due to uncertain supply status. Our bases on Tallon IV and Aether were destroyed by the Hunter and two months ago a fleet that was protecting Phaaze was annihilated along with the planet itself. Most Phazon Leviathans have been destroyed, but we knew that at least one still existed somewhere in the infinite reaches of space. Our security status is currently Code Blue: no signs of pursuit from the Hunter or the Galactic Federation."

-Nine Days Later-

Space Pirate Log 2332, August 22nd, Z.F. 06, Frigate 'Vol Paragom' Captain Kha Zuyon.

"Our scanners detected a fully-mature Leviathan drifting through space one hour ago and we are now following it. We have only two months of supplies and it will take at least three weeks for an agricultural support vessel to catch up to us. The Hunter and Galactic Federation still do not know of our whereabouts. Current predictions indicate that it will take at least one cycle for the Leviathan to collide with a planetary body. Until then, mining teams are to remain on standby."

-almost one year later-

Space Pirate Log 2454, August 21st, Z.F. 07, Frigate 'Vol Paragom' Captain Kha Zuyon.

"Intercepted transmissions indicate that the Galactic Federation has decided that the Metroids must be exterminated. They sent the Hunter to SR388 to kill them all and are still unaware that we still have metroids on Research Frigate 'Vol Paragom' and yet we are certain that they will eventually find us. The Leviathan is cetain to find a planet soon; we've gone past no less than three solar systems and not once did the Leviathan collide with any planetary body. Hang on, is that a wormhole ahead of the Leviathan? We may need to get ready to hang on to our seats and not shit on them soon."

-one trip through a wormhole later-

Space Pirate Log 2455, August 21st, Z.F. 07, Frigate 'Vol Paragom' Captain Kha Zuyon.

"Just our luck right now. The wormhole left us in a solar system and the Leviathan crashed onto a planet that was similar to the human world known as Earth shortly after it went through the wormhole. We will deploy forces to secure the Impact Site and begin mining operations. We need to reach the Phazon Core ASAP so that it does not corrupt the planet to a massive extent and turn it into a second Phaaze as that would draw the Hunter here. As for the where the Leviathan struck, our schematics have a map of Earth and the Leviathan crashed where the Australian Continent should be. Our forces will head to the planet and secure the Impact Site once we have found it."

-two months later-

Space Pirate Log 2506, October 21st, Z.F. 07/1985 a.t.b, Frigate 'Vol Paragom' Captain Kha Zuyon.

"Our forces have built a mining operation and several bases on the Australian Continent of this world, which we named Tierra due to lack of imagination when it came to naming. Our forces not only secured the Impact Site, but we were able to reach the Phazon Core and prevent it from seeping into Tierra's mantle. We did encounter humans on the continent, but we drove them off and killed any who remained behind. Our forces did however learn about a super nation on this planet that was known as the Holy Britannian Empire. The Britannians are of no threat to our operations; our base is built to withstand a full-blown Galactic Federation assault, both from space and from on the ground. If Britannia does attack us though, they will have to sacrifice millions of their own soldiers to take the Phazon from our cold, dead hands. The other major powers, the European Union and Chinese Federation, are overall a lesser concern for now.  
Furthermore, they have the nerve to take away the names of their conquered subjects. We conquered in the past and took the cultures and governments of our new subjects away when we won, but never did our slaves lose their very identity after being conquered by us. We will not bother Britannia for now; if they want a fight with us, they will have to make the first strike. The frigate that I call home needs maintenance at the shipyards that we built near the Katherine Military Base though. That unfortunately means that we temporarily won't have any orbital support if a Federation attack comes during maintenance. Construction of the Citadel, the building that will serve as our planetary Headquarters, is currently around 65%; the lower levels are completed and the Leviathan Core is secured inside the containement zone that forms the center of the structure's lower levels."

* * *

Space Pirate Katherine Military Base Command Center, October 25th, Z.F. 07/1985 a.t.b, 13:00 hours local time.

'At the Impact Site on Tierra, the Space Pirates had began to build a massive structure known as the Citadel. The Leviathan that had crashed onto the planet had been lifted by a massive crane so that construction of the Citadel could commence. The lower levels of the Citadel were now complete and the Leviathan was placed inside the center so that no other life forms could approach it. The design of the Citadel was simple: the lower levels held prison cells in numerous cell blocks and held a large central containment zone that guarded the Leviathan Core while the Space Pirates themselves would have their living quarters and research facilities on the upper levels of the Citadel in addition to the power generators that would supply the structure's energy needs and the necessary facilities for food production.

For now, the Metroids are held in hidden laboratories scattered across the Australian Outback of this world. Once the Citadel was complete in ten to fifteen more years, the Metroids will be transferred there; the Citadel is indestructible to anything short of a direct meteor strike or anything else that could destroy this planet's wildlife. Our forces are not stupid; should Britannia learn of our Phazon monopoly, they will declare war on us and stop at nothing to seize the Phazon Mines. Through careful and regulated use of the Phazon Core, we are able to safely mine Phazon from the various Phazon Ore deposits that we find in the mines and replenish the deposits whenever needed. Our supremacy is all but assured now; once construction is completed on the Citadel, we will be able to strike out at any foe on this planet without fear of retaliation.' Kha Zuyon thought to himself as a Pirate Commando entered the room and said, "Captain."

"At ease, Commando. Spread the word that six hundred teams of Space Pirates are to study the Britannian language. Each team is to consist of the most clever, most intelligent, and most educated Space Pirates and that they are to speak the Britannian language amongst themselves only. Furthermore, the Britannian language shall be taught to our military forces so that our foes are vulnerable." Kha Zuyon replied.

"Understood, Captain." The Pirate Commando said before leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

Pendragon, Imperial Palace Throne Room, April 14th, 1991 a.t.b, 14:00 hours local time.

An envoy approached Charles zi Britannia and said, "Your Majesty, I have received a message of unknown origins. It came after the expedition force sent to Australia was completely destroyed."

"What did the message say?" the Emperor asked coldly.

"The message was, 'The greed of Britannia shall not ensnare the Phazon that we, the Space Pirates, have claimed for our own cause. Pick a fight with us, and you will be completely destroyed.' A single survivor of the expedition force told me that these extraterrestrial foes have a significant technological edge over our military forces. We also do not know what this 'Phazon' is but we can assume that it's a rare material that the Space Pirates have come into possession of."

Charles was at a loss for words for a couple of minutes and then said, "Begin preparations for war against these 'Space Pirates' as they seem to call themselves. We also want to capture any pirate technology should we get the chance to do so. Furthermore, we need to find out what this 'Phazon' is and why the Space Pirates want to keep it out of our hands."

"Understood, your Majesty." the envoy said before he left.

Two days later on live television, Charles zi Britannia appeared on the front steps of the Imperial Palace. The man looked out coldly and exclaimed, "All men are not created equal! Some are born swifter of foot, and others with greater beauty! But now our nation of Britannia is being tested by an unknown force that destroyed an expedition that was sent to investigate suspicious activity in Australia! This force calls itself the Space Pirates and did so when they sent us a message that proclaimed that they will stop us if we pick a fight with them! They are bluffing for Britannia is invincible! I now hereby declare that the Holy Britannian Empire is in a state of war with the Space Pirates! All hail Britannia!"

He was greeted with a chorus of "All hail Britannia!" from the audience and made a prideful smile. Meanwhile in Space Pirate territory, the Space Pirates themselves learned of Britannia's declaration of war on them and in turn the Space Pirates declared war on the Holy Britannian Empire. This began what became known as the Fourteen Month War. The Space Pirates, using their technological advantages, managed to steal the Cockpit Ejection System and Factsphere Sensor technology from Britannia before the Britannians launched their first invasion of Space Pirate territory on June 2nd.

* * *

June 2nd, 1991 a.t.b, 13 nautical miles east of the ruined Newcastle settlement, 08:45 hours local time.

Several Britannian foot soldiers fidgeted in their seats on a Britannian Landing Craft as they kept a firm grip on their assault rifles. They were about to head into Space Pirate-held territory for the first time. The pirates unfortunately kept control of the skies above and as such air support was out of the question. The only good news that the Britannians had was that the Space Pirates had no navy and that their air forces were currently limited to the Australian continent. When the war started, the Space Pirates immediately went to work and attacked Area Nine and Area Seven. Very few Britannians, civilian and military, escaped with their lives during the two weeks that the pirates spent conquering Hawaii and New Zealand before a majority of their forces headed back to Australia and left insurgents behind to harass the Britannian troops sent to retake those two Areas.

The Britannians relied on their air power and armored divisions during their reconquering of Area Seven and Area Nine to deal with the Space Pirates as small arms fire proved to be worthless against the armor worn by the soldiers of the Space Pirates unless directed at the head. This did not bode well for the soldiers in the Landing Craft as it meant that they had to actually aim. Before long, a boom was heard and the soldiers got up and saw that the Space Pirates were beginning to realize Britannia's intentions and were trying to destroy the Britannian troops before they made landfall. Due to the Britannian navy providing cover, all fifteen of the Space Pirate fighters that did come to attack went down but not before sinking a Landing Craft each. Despite these losses the Britannians continued on as there were multiple battleships and destroyers supporting the many Landing Crafts deployed.

The group of soldiers from earlier landed on the beach and began sprinting forward even as Space Pirate artillery started up and began to sink more Landing Crafts. Those same artillery were then zeroed in on and bombarded into oblivion by the Britannian ships as more soldiers landed along with several Armored Personnel Carriers, Tanks, Anti-Aircraft Vehicles, and even a few Britannian Artillery guns. As the soldiers pressed onward, they encoutered a large battalion of Space Pirates armed with Galvanic Accelerator Cannons on their right arms. Making sure to aim for the head, some Britannians were cut down even as they killed pirate soldiers. Pirate Aerotroopers then arrived and began to cut down the Britannian infantry only to be either sniped or shredded by Britannian Anti-Aircraft guns.

Moving into the ruins of Newcastle, the Britannians made sure to take cover as they fought their way through the city ruins even as the Space Pirates revealed their own tanks that punched holes through their Britannian counterparts without much effort. Artillery fire was able to take these down and it was even able to destroy Space Pirate Anti-Aircraft vehicles whose heat-based laser weapons proved to be deadly to infantry as well as the occasional VTOL Gunship that felt foolhardy and brave enough to leave the protective watch of the Britannian Navy's cruisers. Before the long day ended, the Britannian army had established a base camp near the center of the ruined city and their commanding officer wrote up a detailed report on what had happened that day.

Britannian losses: 3000+ infantry, 35 Landing Craft, 14 tanks, 3 APCs, and 4 VTOL Gunships.

Space Pirate losses: 1200+ infantry, 15 fighters, 10 tanks, 1 APC, and 3 AA Vehicles.

As night fell, the Britannians sent out sentries to keep guard over their base camp and watch for any Space Pirate activity. In one of the ruined buildings near the base camp, the Space Pirate Special Forces soldier Weavel jumped up to the top floor before heading through a hole in the ceiling to get onto the roof. Once on the roof, he pulled out a pair of binoculars and looked through them to see the positions of several sentries before he saw something curious. The Space Pirate saw a lone squad of five Britannian soldiers make its way away from a larger group of soldiers before it entered a ruined building that had been recently repaired. Activating the enhanced sensors of the binoculars, Weavel saw through the building's walls and noticed that one of the soldiers was smaller than the others and it did not take long for him to wait in order for him to see why.

The soldiers began to take their combat gear off and they all turned out to be Britannian females. The smallest one had black hair and violet eyes. Weavel found her quite cute, despite the fact that she was an enemy. The black-haired girl stripped off the jumpsuit underneath the flak vest and the Space Pirate saw that she wore a black bra and a matching pair of panties before she got into a bed and fell asleep. Disabling the sensors of his binoculars before putting it away, Weavel thought to himself, _'Damn that black-haired girl is cute! She might be around eleven years old right now though, so I'll have to wait before trying to get too friendly with her.'_


End file.
